Efficient management of large datasets is time consuming and computationally complex. Validation of collected data can be challenging due, at least in part, to the computational complexity required to frequently check and compare the multitude of possible failure combinations. For example, data can fail to meet a data integrity standard or computer engineering metric type standard. The present disclosure addresses these and other shortcomings of managing data.